One of those Days
by pathogenicmicroorganism
Summary: Sirius is having a lesson about, well, one of those days...you know, one of those days...will he be able to take it? Read and review please, thank you! Kisses!


One of those days

"Bridgette..."

No response.

"Bridgette..."

No answer.

"Bridgette..."

Silence reigns the world of Bridgette Waters.

Sirius took one big breath. "Bridgette-Bridgette-Bridgette-Bridgette-Bridgette-Bridgette-Bridgette-Bridgette-"

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE BLACK YOU JUST STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

They just entered the Great Hall and the attention of the entire staff and student body immediately focused their attention on them, and what would be the ultimate fight of the century. Truth be told, every night, during dinner time, is always the fight of the century whenever Sirius Black and Bridgette Waters are involved.

Some were even whooping, no doubt, those were the sounds of the people who betted that they, Sirius and Bridgette, would fight the second they entered the Great Hall.

"Cough up, Moony!" Sirius heard James say. "Five galleons to me!"

Sirius glared slightly at his best friend, and then was about to turn to Bridgette, asking for some explanation. But when he turned and opened his mouth, Bridgette was stalking off, shoulders high and slightly shaking, muttering a few words to herself. He heard the word, "boys" in there...

"What the hell did I do?" he asked James and Remus when he got to the Gryffindor Table and grabbed a chicken leg off the plate.

"Bridgette-Bridgette-Bridgette-Bridgette-Bridgette-Bridgette-Bridgette" mimicked Lily, bouncing up and down like a maniac. "That can certainly drive anyone up the wall!"

"But I do that all the time!" exclaimed Sirius, scratching his head slightly. "Why all the mood swings?"

This day had been very very weird for Sirius, especially when he was with Bridgette. One minute she was laughing and the next, she would fall silent and then rush off to Merlin knows where. When she would get back, she would be in a sourly mood, and then she'll feel tired, and then she'll snap at Sirius for eating her lunch, when he does often anyway, and he gets a slap from her everyday because of it, and then she'll glare at the wall and then she'll be happy again.

"And now, she snaps at me, because I acted like a broken toy who always says her name all the time in rapid succession! What the hell's wrong with her?" asked Sirius.

Lily swallowed. "Bridge is just having...one of those days."

"Or maybe she thinks that you're a freak Padfoot." provided James.

"I am not a freak, Prongs."

Remus looked at him.

"Okay, so maybe I'm a bit of a weirdo..."

"Exactly," said Lily, who was looking slightly relieved. "Can we just drop the subject, I mean, it wouldn't be fair if we keep talking about Bridgette when she's not here.."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sirius, "I do it all the time."

"And look at all the wonderful effects that had in your friendship!" cried James in mock joy.

"You just don't understand the dynamics of out friendship, Prongs."

"No one understands the dynamics of your friendship, Padfoot," said Moony coyly.

"To a stranger you two would look like mortal enemies," added James.

Sirius grinned. "Don't be a stranger then," he said.

True, their friendship would be deemed questionable by a large population of the world, largely because of the way they treat each other. It is like their friendship has its very own mood swings. One minute, they, Sirius and Bridgette, would be all nice and animated with each other, and the next it would be a fight to the finish between the two, and only one would be able to survive. And then a few minutes after that, they would be back to their normal selves again, if you would call normal staying away from each other for thirty minutes to plot how they would act all friendly like again.

And the weird thing about this is, they always seem to be in sync with each other.

For instance now, Sirius could feel that Bridgette would be coming back, in a brighter mood than 30 minutes ago, and sure enough, there she was, with a bright smile on her face, as if nothing had happened half an hour ago. The entire Great Hall had once again come to a halt to face her, as she was nearing Sirius, who was grinning a whole lot.

"Feel better?" he asked casually.

"Much." she answered, sitting down next to him.

"What happened to you back there?"

Bridgette looked at Lily, who shook her head. Sirius thought that this might be some ancient female language that men are not supposed to understand. He already tried to decipher women's codes long ago, and he ended up in the Common Room with Bridgette, and her explaining why some bras are strapless and why some aren't.

He looked at Lily and then at Bridgette, and then at James, Peter and then Moony, all three boys looking from Bridgette to Lily who were communicating with their eyes, and seem to understand every single thing that they were signaling to each other. James looked at Sirius curiously.

"Don't ask me, mate," said Sirius, "all I see is a lot of twitching."

Bridgette glared at Sirius and Sirius shrugged. "I've given up trying to decipher women's face code."

"You wouldn't understand anyway."

"Another thing I don't get!" said Sirius, "how come girls are so difficult to understand? The only difference between you and I is that I have a penis and you have breasts and a vagina!"

Sirius said this loudly and without any shame. Bridgette decided to blush for him and even tried to shut his mouth, but to no avail.

"What makes us so different was just shown right there, Black," said Lily, blushing a bright red.

"And besides," added Sirius, "what the hell does 'one of those days' mean? What are the 'those'?

"Er..."

"Come Bridge, we have no secrets from each other, right?" said Sirius, smiling at her. The girls nearby swooned.

Bridgette looked at Lily. "Er..."

"WHAT!"

"It's not what you think-"

"YOU'RE HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME?"

"No of course not but-"

"_BUT? _SO YOU ARE HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME!"

"Sirius, don't start having one of those days again-"

"One of those days? I thought that was a girl thing!" said Sirius, then stopped suddenly, "hold on, you're changing the subject! Out with it Waters, you're hiding something from me!"

Bridgette looked at Lily.

"And judging by the way you're looking at Lily, I'd say it's a lot of things." Sirius stood up, and then grabbed her arm to lead her away out the Great Hall.

"Where are we going?" asked Bridgette, trying to wriggle her arm free "and there's no need to drag, I can walk."

Sirius maintained the tight grip on her arm. "We are going to sit down by the lake and you will tell me everything I don't know and you've told Lily, starting from what the phrase 'one of those days' mean."

"But I'm hungry!"

"Well you should have thought of that before you started shooting distressed and secret looks with Evans!"

"Hey!" cried Evans, "don't drag me into this!"

"I'm still hungry!"

"Don't care!"

"I do!" cried Bridgette. "This is my stomach we're talking about!"

Sirius grabbed and apple and tossed it at her. "There," he said, "You can eat more when I'm fully satisfied that you've divulged what remaining details you have refused to tell me over the years that I ignored you to play a prank on Snivellus."

Bridgette bit on the apple.

"And don't try and tell me you can't talk because of that apple in your mouth."

Bridgette glared at him slightly and swallowed. "I don't see why you're doing this Sirius."

"I want to know everything about you, is that so obvious?" said Sirius.

"Kind of."

By now they were in the lake, the giant squid showed a tentacle out into the air, its way of greeting them good evening. Sirius then pointed at the ground. "Sit."

"I thought you were the dog, Sirius, not me," said Bridgette slyly.

Sirius was still getting used to Bridgette knowing their secret. He had accidentally divulged their secret in the middle of one of their ultimate fights, a moment in time that still haunted Sirius' memory, and seeing the stunned look from Bridgette's face that evening, and then her outburst at him not telling her about it still haunted his mind. Luckily, she had not asked for a specific reason why he's an animagus. She probably figured that it was Sirius' way of taking one of those life-risking attempts that he does often. This week: jumping from a broomstick 50 feet in the air and hoping against hope that either Remus or James' halting spell would hit him dead on.

Sirius still smiled at that memory as he looked at Bridgette. She had been so pale that day...

"What?" asked Bridgette. "What's with the goofy smile?"

Sirius shook his head. "Nothing," he said, "now about you, let's start from the phrase, 'one of those days'."

Bridgette raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure you want to know, Sirius?"

"I'm a gryffindor, am I not?"

"Are you positive?"

"Yes!"

"Completely up to it?"

"Just get on with it!"

"Okay," she said, taking a deep breath, "so when a girl hits puberty..."

* * *

Forty five minutes later...

"And then girls have this things called tampons, some wear those and other use napkins and they put it in their -"

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!" shouted Sirius as they came back into the Great Hall his hands covering his ears tightly. The Great Hall was still full of people, as if the people were waiting for them to come back.

Bridgette forced his hands out of his ears. "And then that will catch the blood that'll come out-" she said even louder, making sure that then entire Hall could hear her.

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!" shouted Sirius again, as he ran to James. "Prongsie, mate, please, remind me never to ask about female things ever again! The pictures, the horrible pictures..."

"Come on, Padfoot," said James soothingly, trying very hard not to laugh, "we'll get you to a fire, in the Common Room, it's safe there. You're gonna be fine,"

Sirius nodded and followed James out the Great Hall, muttering something about girls, days and napkins. He had never been more disgusted in his life, and this included the time the Giant Squid tried to suck his face out with one of its giant slimy tentacles. And he had thought napkins were used to wipe your mouth after eating...he would never look at a napkin the same way ever again.

Bridgette smirked at the retreating figure of her best friend being led away by James Potter. She turned to Lily, who looked disapproving. "What did you tell the boy?"

Bridgette shrugged. "About girls and 'one of those days'."

"And?"

"And I told him in complete and painstaking detail, and every experience I had, complete with imagery."

Lily sat still. "You just sent the boy in shock! You would send anybody in shock with that story!"

Remus sat there quite pale, paler than usual even. "He might not ever be friends with you again."

Bridgette grinned slyly. "He was asking for it. Shame, haven't even told him about the cramps and gushes..."

Bridgette smiled evilly at the door, and walked after the boy named Sirius Black.


End file.
